am a barbie girl in a magic world
by angelgood
Summary: Oke wat dus een niet serieus verhaal moest worden en met als einde dat ze zichzelf vermoord met een hamer omdat ze zo dom is, is dus een serieus verhaal geworden. Barbie word aangevallen op haar laatste concert, en werkt zich vaak in de nesten omdat ze zo
1. sarcasme

"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation"

I'm a blond single girl in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your darling  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour and glit  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky

You can touch, you can play  
If you say: "I'm always yours", ooh wow

"Woehoe!" Gilt het publiek

"Wow" zegt Barbie "over een moeilijk publiek gesproken zegt ze lachend"

"zeur niet" zegt Patty "wees blij, ze willen jouw te minsten horen zingen, kom je nog of blijf je daar staan?"

"nee,nee ik kom a-"en voor dat Barbie haar zin kan afmaken word ze geraakt door een rode flits

"Shit, waarom gebeurd dit altijd bij mij"vloekt Patty

snel sleept ze Barbie onder een tafel en gaat er zelf ook onder, en zoekt waar de rode straal vandaan kwam.

"Hebbes, PARALITIS"schreeuwt ze

En ze richt met haar toverstaf op de man in het zwarte gewaad die naast de lampen staat, en voordat de straal zijn doel raakt is hij al verdwijnselt.

"geweldig"zegt ze en ze verdwijnselt samen met Barbie naar Zweinstein

"Ik dacht dat die Barbie een pop was"zegt professor Banning "die was toch zo populair bij de dreuzels?"

"ja, en ze is een leeghoofdige zangeres"antwoord professor Anderling met op getrokken wenkbrauwen

"Dat ben ik niet!"zegt Barbie fel die blijkbaar net wakker was geworden "en dat ik zo populair ben in 'mijn wereld' betekend niet dat uw met uw rimpelface daar commentaar op hoeft te geven"en demonstratief gooit ze haar haar naar achteren.

Professor Andering die blijkbaar door had dat ze verloren had liet een onverstaanbaar gemompel horen.

"wat zei u professor"vroeg Professor sneep die dit meisje wel mocht aan Anderling

"niks!" blafte professor Anderling

"uch,uch"zei een stem vanuit de deuropening

"en wie mag u wel niet wezen"vroeg Barbie die afkeurend keek naar de persoon in de deuropening

"je grootste nachtmerrie nou goed!"

"Malfidus!"snauwde Professor sneep waarschuwend **(ik word dood moe om al Professor te typen P) **

"sorry professor" mompelde Draco zacht en hij liep naar voren en stak zijn hand uit naar Barbie en zei:

"laat ik me even voorstellen ik ben Draco Malfidus"

"oh… stamelt Barbie die dit duidelijk niet verwacht had, ze schudde de hand "ik ben Barbie **(hoe heet Barbie eigenlijk van achternaam misschien IQ van een zandbak P)**Lane **(klonk wel goed) **

"maar professor"stamelde Draco "korzel heeft weer een vloek over zich zelf uitgesproken"

"regel dat zelf maar!"blafte Sneep "ga nu maar"

"goed professor"en Draco liep stampvoetend weg.

"kan nu iemand me vertellen wat er gebeurd is?" vroeg professor Anderling terwijl ze naar Barbie keek

"moet u niet naar mij kijken"zei Barbie "het enige wat ik weet was dat ik samen met Patty die natuurlijk achter het podium stond, een geweldig concert gegeven had en voor dat ik het wist werd, ik geraakt door een rode straal en was ik hier"

"jufrouw Patty kunnen we niet vragen"zei Professor Sneep "die licht nu in bed"

"ik denk dat die man die je raakte Barbie" zei professor perkamentus met een vriendelijke glimlach "een dooddoender was, dus ik denk dat het veiligte is dat je hier blijft en gewoon les krijgt, aangezien je wel magische krachten hebt anders, had voldermord geen doodoender op je af gestuurd"

"okee"zei Barbie "dus wat u me verteld is dat een, of ander gek met een debiele naam voldermord probeert mij te doden, door Eén of andere doodoender om mij te vermoorden, sorry hoor maar waarom doet hij dat zelf niet?"

"jufrouw lane ik sta niet toe dat u toon aanslaat tegen het schoolhoofd"blafte professor Anderling

"Dan doet u uw oren toch dicht"antwoordde barbie liefjes

"laten we nu rustig blijven"piepte professor Banning die tussen het gekibbel kwam

"ik stel voor dat we u gaan indelen in een afdeling" zei professor Perkamentus rustig.

Hij stond op en liep naar de deuropening en zei:

"morgen word u gesorteerd samen met de andere eerstejaars, vanavond slaapt u bij Griffoendor, op de meisjes afdeling"

"maar ik ben geen eerstejaars!"protesteerde Barbie "ik ben al veertien weet u!"en ze stond op en deed haar handen in haar zei.

"ja dat weet ik" antwoordde Perkamentus "maar voordat u les kunt krijgen moet u toch worden ingedeeld in een afdeling, en oja voordat k het vergeet morgen word je begeleid naar de wegisweg door een leraar en uw vriendin Patty, die er trouwens op stond met u mee te gaan, om uw schoolspullen

Te halen, welterusten Barbie"en hij liep weg.

"goed" zei Anderling "volgt mij naar je slaapplek"

"best"zei barbie "rimpelface"mompelde ze nog zo dat alleen zei en professor Sneep het kon horen.

"Dat meisje is indrukwekend"dacht Sneep bij zichzelf terwijl hij Barbie en Anderling weg zag lopen

"Zei mag Anderling duidelijk niet, en Anderling haar niet"dacht hij weer "dit meisje moest hij goed in de gaten houden, want het kon nog interessant worden."


	2. ziekte van zwadderich

"Waar zou ze vandaan komen?" fluisterde een stem

"misschien is ze dood"

"nee joh sukkel denk je nou echt dat als ze dood ze hier zou liggen" snauwde iemand

"kijk ze word wakker"

"Wat heeft ze blond haar"

Barbie opende haar ogen en zag 4 gezichten

"hoi"zei het meisje met een pluk haar in haar hand

"blijf af!"snauwde Barbie en ze graaide het pluk haar uit het meisjes hand

"Ook goedemorgen" zei een meisje met een grote bos bruine krullen bijdehand

Barbie ging rechtop in bed zitten en keek om zich heen en vroeg: "Waar ben ik?"

"Op Zweinstein" zei het chinees meisje

"nee echt had ik nog niet door"zei Barbie sarcastisch en ze rolde met haar ogen

"Je hoeft niet zo te snauwen hoor, dat jij zo bent kunnen wij niks aan doen, wij beantwoorden alleen je vragen"snauwde het meisje met grote bruine bos krullen "en je bent trouwens in de meisjes slaapzaal van Griffoendor"

"Sorry hoor"zei Barbie "ik ben Barbie"en ze stak haar hand uit

"Hermelien"zei het meisje met de grote bos bruine krullen

"oh jij bent die snol waar Patty het over had"zei Barbie luchtig en nadat ze het zei, wist ze dat ze dat niet had moeten zeggen "sorry"zei ze gauw

Hermelien trok haar wenkbrauwen op.

"Geef niet" zei Hermelien "Patty en ik mochten elkaar nooit"

"Ik ben April"zei het Chinees uitziende meisje

"Ginny"zei het roodharig meisje

"Padma"zei een indiaans meisje

"Wauw"zei Barbie verbluft "Wat zijn hier veel culturen, bij mij op school is er maar 1"

"o ja waar kom je dan vandaan"vroeg April geïnteresseerd

"Californië"

"dat is een grote afstand van Californië naar London"zei Ginny "hoe ben je hier eigenlijk gekomen?"

"geen idee eigenlijk"

_Ja hoe ben ik hier eigenlijk beland _dacht Barbie bij zichzelf

Voor dat ze verder kon nadenken, klapte de deur open en kwam Patty binnen rennen

"Barbie!" krijste ze "ik moest je van Perkamentus ophalen voor de sortering, oftewel ik moet je uit dit stinkend hol halen"

"eh hoi Patty"zei Barbie

Eindelijk zag Patty wie er bij Barbie stonden

"Ach Hermelien wat zit je haar toch prachtig"kraste ze terwijl ze lachte **(kan dat eigenlijk wel:P)**

"weer een mislukte poging"antwoordde Hermelien liefjes

"poging op wat?"

"minder op een koe te lijken"kaatste Hermelien

"Dokter er is hoop"zei Ginny sarcastische

"de koeienvlaai, is verwijdert"viel Barbie in

"Ik dacht dat ik je me vriendin was!"raasde Patty "ik heb je notabele gered!"

"sorry meid, opgestaan plaats vergaan"zei Barbie lachend "doei,doei"en Barbie wuifde naar de deur

"Best!"beet ze Barbie toe en stampvoetend liep ze deur uit

"Zo"zei Barbie kan nu iemand zeggen waar de sortering plaats vind" en ze keek de kring rond

"Eh ja in de grote zaal" zei Ginny verbluft

"oké"en barbie liep weg "komen jullie nu nog?"

"welkom eerstejaars, en welkom terug tegen oude leerlingen" de stem van perkamentus galmde door de grote zaal

"We moet het ontbijt onderbreken voor een sortering"

"He een sortering"fluisterde de leerlingen door de zaal "dat hebben we 2 dagen geleden al gehad"

Perkamentus ging zitten, en Anderling met de sorteer hoed in de hand stond op en zette de hoed op een kruk.

"Lane Barbie"** (ik heb toch maar besloten, dat de achternaam Lane blijft van Barbie) **

Barbie stond op en liep naar voren en pakte de hoed op alsof het een besmettelijke ziekte was en zet hem met een verschrikkelijk gezicht op.

"Wat een belachelijk ding"mompelde ze binnensmonds

"zo dus jij bent die nieuwe waar Perkamentus zich zorgen om maakt" zei de hoed "maar waar moet ik je nou indelen?"

"kies maar"snauwde Barbie "je hebt 3 keuzes zolang, zolang het maar geen Huppelpuf is"

"Je hebt een gedreven talent voor snauwen, maar je bent erg dapper dus ik denk dan toch.."

"Griffoendor!"

"Woehoe, jeah"gillen de leerlingen aan de tafel van Griffoendor

"Nou geweldig"merkte Barbie sarcastische op

En ze ging tussen April en Ginny zitten.

"Dus, wanneer hebben we les met Zwadderich?"vroeg ze

"vandaag, toverdranken van sneep"antwoordde April

"Geweldig, dan ben ik dus vandaag ziek"zei Barbie ze stond op en liep weg uit de grote zaal

April, Ginny en Hermelien keken elkaar aan

"ik kan dat kind niet volgen"zei Hermelien verbluft

* * *

**nou dit was hoofdstuk 2, nog bedankt voor de reclame Writertje **

**en oja deze verhalen raad ik je aan te lezen: Pretty in pink Draak van een jongen - allebij van writertje, Laroza -** **Ginevra-psk en **

**Autumn - autumn avaia**


	3. barbie vs harry en vaste club

"Jufrouw Lane"blafte Anderling "zou u me kunnen uitleggen waar u gisteren de hele dag was!"

"in mijn bed" antwoordde Barbie terwijl ze haar nagels checkte

"en waarom was u dan wel in uw bed? Als ik vragen mag" zei Anderling rood aanliep

"1 ik had geen zin om klassen te volgen met die domme koe van een patty! En 2 wilt u niet zo tegen mij schreeuwen u verpest mijn nagels nog"zei ze simpeltjes

"een hele week nablijven"schreeuwde Anderling woest

"best, mag ik nu gaan? Ik heb nog wat huiswerk in te halen"

"ja ga maar"antwoordde Anderling

Maar Barbie was al weg

"En was ze erg boos?"

"Hoelang moet je nablijven"

"rustig maar ik heb strafwerk en ze knapte"zegt Barbie lachend **(hoezo schijnheilig) **

"Wie knapte?"vroeg een jongen met zwart haar, groene ogen en een litteken in vorm van een bliksemschicht

"Nou voordat ik je vraag waarom je in ons gesprek bemoeid en je dan ook nog eens een kleine kans hebt dat ik je verteld waar het over gaat, wil ik toch eerst weten wie je bent"zei barbie met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen

"Ben jij niet die make-up doos van TV"vroeg hij

"Ja wat dan problemen mee?"vroeg Barbie fel

"Nee, maar je bent toch kleiner in het echt"zei de jongen die dus niet onder de indruk was

"Tss en wie ben jij wel niet om mij dat te vertellen?"

"Ik ben Harry"zei de jongen

"Ooh jij bent de jongen die bleef leven"

"Ja" zei Harry geïrriteerd

"Nou ik moet zeggen HARRY je lijkt dapperder in de verhalen dan in het echt" zei barbie weer fel

"dat is mooi voor jouw, maar ik ben hier voor Ginny en niet om jouw gezeur aan te horen" zei hij

"Uhh"zei Ginny die niet wist wat ze met de situatie moest "ga maar alvast Harry ik kom er zo aan"

"Best ik wil toch niet langer bij die modepop blijven" en Harry liep kwaad weg

"Ginny" zei April "ik heb zo'n gevoel dat hij boos is"

"Nee je meent het"zei Hermelien sarcastische "ik dacht dat hij altijd zo reageerd op een nieuweling en ja je bent een nieuweling"

"Nou en"zei Barbie "hij is de gene die er last van heeft"

"Nee jij"zei Ginny fel "waarom moet je altijd zo kattig doen tegen mensen die je niet kent, zo raak je er echt niet populairder op, en Harry deed niks fout!"

"Wel hij bemoeide zich emt zaken waar hij niks van weet!"andwoorde Barbie boos

"Nou sorry hoor miss arrogant maar Harry is mijn vriendje en hij mag die soort zaken echt wel horen of zich er mee BEMOEIEN!"

En Ginny liep kwaad weg

"dat heb je mooi voor elkaar gekregen" zei hermelien kattig

"Ja"zei April "nog maar een dag hier en nu al ruzie met Ginny"

"en voordat wij weg lopen om naar Ginny toe te gaan, je kent duidelijk haar vlederenvleer spreuk niet dus ik geef je 1 tip, maak haar niet te boos"

En Hermelien en April liepen weg

* * *

**nou kan ik wel met een slap excuus komen waarom het nogal lang duurde voordat ik het hoofdstuk af had( het excuus is trouwens school) maar dat verandert toch niks dus, ik hoop dat je het hoofdstuk leuk vond D het is geen super hoofdstuk maarja pech gehad P**


	4. Hermeliens humor

Al drie weken lang werd Barbie al genegeerd door Ginny, April, Hermelien en Harry.

Dat van Harry vond ze niet erg , ze vond hem toch maar een arrogante kwal, mar dat ginny, April en Hermelien haar negeerde vond ze maar niks van nood moest, ze in de pauzes bij Patty zitten, en die arrogante kwal van een malfidus!

"Barbie, wil jij mijn poederdoos ff pakken"vroeg Patty liefjes terwijl ze naar Draco keek

"Die heb je al"gromde Barbie

"Waar dan?"vroeg Patty terwijl ze als een gek om zich heen keek.

"Ooit je spiegelbeeld gezien Patty?" Gromde Barbie weer

"Jeetje ongesteld ofzow" vroeg Patty terwijl ze Barbie vernietigend aankeek **( wat vragen ze toch veel weer vandaag P)**

"nee"gromde Barbie weer en ze draaide zich om zodat ze in Draco's vrolijke gezicht moest kijken, niet dus!

"geweldig"zei ze "als ik de ene trol niet zie, zie ik de andere weer"

"Alsof dit zo'n geweldig uitzicht is"bromde Draco terug

"geloof me, ik zie liever mezelf dan jouw" en met een grote zwier liep Barbie weg, uit de grote zaal

"Hot Chick"zij Blaise lachend.

Boos stapte ze de leerlingenkamer binnen,de leerlingenkamer was een grote ronde kamer, voor de openhaard stonden een paar sofa's waar Barbie vroeger altijd zat met haar vriendinnen, met een spijtig gezicht keek ze naar de sofa's** (ja ze heeft emoties!) **

Hoe kon ze ook zo dom zijn, waarom was ze toch altijd zo koppig dacht Barbie bij zichzelf

Vanaf nu ga ik minder snauwen, en terwijl ze daar over nadacht botste ze tegen een eerstejaars op, "aan de kant sukkel"snauwde ze en snel beet ze zich op haar lippen.

Minder snauwen weet je nog.

Ze liep naar de slaapzaal en gooide haar boeken op haar bed, en liep weer naar de leerlingenkamer, en nestelde zich in haar lieveling's sofa.

"Oh jij hier ook" mompelde Ginny die binnen kwam lopen

"Ja"ze Barbie twijfelend kom op meid dacht ze weer bij zichzelf, zet je trots eens aan de kant en zeg voor het eerst in je leven eens sorry.

"Ginny hoor eens"stamelde ze "ik wou even zeggen dar het me spijt dat ik zo dom deed tegen Harry, misschien hebben jullie gelijk en moet ik me eens anders gaan gedragen"

"hehe dat duurde lang"zei Ginny lachend "ik vroeg me al af wanneer je nou eens sorry zou zeggen, ik hield het haast al niet meer vol"

"huh , wat bedoel je" vroeg Barbie verbluft "bedoel je te zeggen dat dit allemaal een grap was!"schreeuwde ze nu

"Ja en nee"zei Ginny nog steeds lachend "je het was nep, en nee het was geen grap maar een lesje"

"En dit was allemaal jouw idee?" vroeg Barbie weer

"nou nee niet echt"Zei Ginny die nu wel een beetje bang werd van Barbie "het was eigenlijk Hermeliens idee"

"Nou dan zal ik haar eens goed vertellen wat ik van dat idee vind"brieste Barbie

En stampvoetend liep ze de trap af met Ginny die haar volgde

"Hermelien Griffel"bulderde de stem van Barbie door de grote zaal

"wat is er"zei de geërgerde stem van Hermelien

"heb jij een grap met me uitgehaald zodat ik sorry zou zeggen"bulderde Barbie weer

"Ja"zei hermelien simpeltjes "was je wel nodig, ik bedoel **( jeah mijn lieveling's woordje P)** je bent vast heel aardig, enzovoort, maar je was iets te trots en iets heel te veel arrogant, dus als je het niet erg vind ga ik nu weer verder met leren"

"Niemand en ook niemand haalt zomaar een grap met mij uit"brieste Barbie

En met een gigantische zwaai gooide ze alle boeken van Hermelien op de vloer

En het enige wat Hermelien zei was: "humpf"en ze liep met en rood hoofd weg

"Welkom bij de club van de anti Hermelien groep"zei Draco sarcastische die blijkbaar alles had gezien

"Draco sodeflikker toch effe op"en Barbie liep weer weg uit de grote zaal

* * *

**jeah ik wou nog ff allemaal thQ zeggen voor de leuke revieuws :) dus thQ :P, en please revieuw jullie maken het schrijven echt heel erg leuk :P okeej nu genoeg geslijmt, want ik ga niet op m'n knieen :P **

**xxjes angelgood**


	5. harry's bijnaam en zwadderich klusjes

stomme mutsdacht Barbie bij zichzelf terwijl ze door de gangen van Zweinstein lieplaat ze maar eens naar de kapper gaan voordat ze commentaar op mij heeft en ze schopte keihard tegen de stenen muurhey barbieriep iemand wist je dat tegen de muur schoppen, het begin is van waanzin! Wat zei jij daarbrieste barbie oh jij bent het, de jongen die TE lang bleef leven

"je mag me ook wel gewoon Harry noemen hoor"merkte Harry op

" Ach get to the point"zei Barbie die nu nog pissige werd

"ik wou je even vertellen dat Hermelien geen leuke humor heeft dat is alles"en met grote passen liep hij weg

"OW"was het enige wat barbie kon uitbrengen haalde daarna haar schouders op en liep verder

Toen ze net 1 schilderij voorbij was schreeuwde iemand : "barbie wacht"

wat nu weer dacht Barbie bij zichzelf kan een mens geen privacy hebben, en met tegenzin

draaide ze zich om "wat! Nu weer"snauwde ze

"Hermelien wil iets zeggen hè Hermelien?" zei Ginny

"ja" mompelde Hermelien

"zeg nou!"

"jaha, ik wou even zeggen het spijt me"mompelde Hermelien heel zachtjes

"wat zei je daar?" vroeg babrie heel gemeen volgens mij hebben de spoken het in de astronomie kamer het nog niet gehoord" **(evil evil)**

"HET SPIJT ME!" schreeuwde Hermelien "het was een domme grap en ik had het niet moeten doen oke"

"oke, zolang je maar weet de Barbie master hou je niet voor de gek"zei Barbie lachend

"doe even arrogant hè"lachte Ginny en ze stak haar arm uit naar Barbie en Hermelien

"doe ik ja"en lachend liepen ze naar de leerlingekamer

"ik ga doei" riep Barbie naar haar vriendinnen, "op weg naar mijn dood"dacht Barbie "zolang dat mens van een Anderling maar niet denkt dat ik ga doen wat zij wilt"

"Dag jufrouw Lane, ben blij dat u nu wel tijd had om na te blijven" zei Professor Anderling eng lief

"het is niet dat ik veel keus had"snauwde Barbie "u was de enige die het een ramp vond, dat ik gen les wou hebben met Zwadderich, en ik was ook de enige met genoeg lef om naar de les te gaan"

"" ooh denk u dat jufrouw Lane? Zei professor Aderling, denkt u nou echt dat uw de enige was die eens een keer had gespijbeld, nou geloof me op mijn woord uw bent echt niet de enigste, uw bent eerder de honderdste , dus u hoeft daar niet zo arrogant over te doen"

"Doe ik ook, ik zeg alleen dat ik lef heb, en u bent de enige die er een probleem van maakt, dus wilt u mijn strafwerk nou geven" snauwde Barbie

"Nee"zei professor Anderling kort

"hoe bedoelt u nee" zei Barbie verbaast

"met nee bedoel ik, dat je geen strafwerkkrijgt, met nee bedoel ik dat je de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich mag opruimen"zei Anderling

"Wat!"ik ga dat mooi niet doen"

"oja jawel hoor morgen 8 uur bij de kerkers"en met grote stappen liep Anderling weg

* * *

**hey, ik weet het is een klein hoofdstuk, maar om eerlijk te zijn had ik niet veel zin om dit hoofdstuk te schrijven want ik had/heb het nogal druk maar revieuws zijn nogal tijd leuk ) **


	6. moordzuchtig sprookje

Het was een vredige avond met volle maan en de uilen die roekoede zachtjes, het was een avond zoals in een sprookje, alleen was bambie geen hert maar een vleesetende schroeistaartige kreeft, en hadden we in plaats van schattige konijntje moordzuchtige draken.

En alle leerlingen zaten rustig te leren terwijl ze elkaar bijtende briefjes stuurde rustig te leren totdat: KADENG! Barbie stampte de leerlingenkamer binnen "aan de kant brugger" snauwde ze tegen een eersteklasser en ze duwde hem aan de kant.

"Wow jij bent vrolijk" merkte Hermelien droog op terwijl ze opkeek van haar boek

"Wat is je straf moet je schoonmaken zonder magie?" vroeg April weer opgewonden zoals altijd. "nee erger" antwoordde Barbie "ik moet de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich morgen schoonmaken, waarom maakt Anderling me niet direct af"jammerde ze

"het kan altijd erger" zei Ginny die haar probeerde op te vrolijken

"Waar kan jij hier het positieve van zien" merkte Hermelien weer droog op.

Op de zonnig vrolijke ochtend, met een leuk vooruitzicht van de dag………..

"Fijn dat u bent komen op dagen juffrouw Lane" merkte Sneep fijntjes op

"Leuk hè, zo gezellig verheugde me hier al de hele dag op" zei Barbie sarcastische "de hele dag geen les maar leuk de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich schoonmaken en waarschijnlijk de troep van Malfidus opruimen, en als die ook een domme opmerking maakt zijn eigen troep naar zijn kop geslingerd krijgt, maar nee zo leuk"

"goed"zei Sneep "volgt u mij maar".

"Wauw, hij heeft nog manieren ook"dacht Barbie sarcastische

Nadat sneep het wachtwoord had gezegd tegen de ridder (de jongen die te lang bleef leven) liep Barbie hem achter de leerlingenkamer in "oké' zei hij uw gaat deze vloer is

Schoon schrobben met deze spons, daarna gaat uw al het troep opruimen".

Nadat Sneep dat had gezegd en weg liep, trok Barbie zo'n lelijke gezicht dat ik het niet eens kan schrijven.

"Klootzak, lelijke dwerg" mompelde Barbie in zichzelf nadat ze al 2 uur bezig was geweest met opruimen van de leerlingenkamer en nu met de vloer schrobben KADENG!

"Oh god, de andere lelijke dwerg alias klootzak"dacht Barbie

"Zo kijk eens wie we hier hebben"zei Draco met een grote glimlach "assendoester?"

"Ach kijk eens wie we hier hebben, de lelijke fanclub van de lelijke flubberworm?"zei Barbie weer sarcastisch op haar beurt.

"Malfidus"zei Barbie liefjes "SODDERFLIKKER OP of ga iets nuttigs doen met je leven, wat ik me eigenlijk niet kan voorstellen"

"ach ga jij nou maar weer van die domme pop liedjes zingen" snauwde Patty

"Ik weet niet of je het weet Patty maar die pop liedje he, daar was jij toch altijd zo dol op of was dat doorgedraaide, geschreeuw nouja geschreeuw gekrijs, voor de jantje snot?"

"Hmmpf" en patty gooide een verrotte terug naar Barbie terug die ze net met een vreselijk gezicht had opgeruimd "ik ga naar bed" zei ze zacht en haar verschrikkelijke vriendinnen volgden haar. (Natuurlijk bleven Blaise en Draco als enige over, todat Barbie boos het natte doekje aan de kant smeet, en een interessante vlek achterliet op de muur)

"Blijf je nou de hele tijd met je uitpuilende ogen naar me staren Zabini?"snauwde Barbie

"Als het moet ja"zei het met een verschrikkelijke **(leuke)** grijns, "nou ga je nog iets doen Lane?"vroeg Draco "ja ik ga jouw zo'n een verschrikkelijk harde schop onder jouw kont geven, als je nou niet opdondert" en met een geiriteerd gezicht pakte ze het doekje weer op zodat ze met haar kont naar Blaise en Draco zat. "oh bij merlijnsbaard waarom moest ik weer zonodig die strakke spijkerbroek aantrekken"dacht Barbie terwijl ze de ogen van Blaise naar kont zag kijken "ZABIN KIJK NIET NAAR MIJN KONT OF JE ZIET DE ACHTERKANT VAN MIJN VOET" brulde ze "god man wat doe ik hier eigenlijk nog, oh ja nog even een cadeautje achterlaten, en ze smeet de emmer met zeepsop over Blaise en Draco heen die vreselijk schrokken en smeet daarna het doekje nog in hun gezicht, en liep met grote passen weg, en gooide de deur met een harde knaldicht.

"Ongesteld ofsow" mompelde Draco terwijl hij opstond en het schuim van zicht afklopte.

"Echt waar, waar heeft kind last van de laatste tijd" merkte Draco op

"De laatste tijd of altijd"zei Blaise droog "zo zonde, een heel lekker lijf maar een TE grote mond" en hij schudde zijn hoofd alsof er iemand was overleden **(tjah moest toch iets verzinnen)**

Intussen:

"Niet tegeloven hoe arrogant dat joch is! Hij is zo arrogant dat hij leuk is!" moppert Barbie

"shit! Ik mag hem niet leuk vinden dan heb ik totally geen social life meer!"

Volgende dag, was het weer zo'n sprookjes achtige Harry Potter ochtend.

"Draco lover!"

"Kusje, kusje geef aan Draco geven hé blondie"

"Kan iemand me uileggen wat ik gedaan heb!"schreeuwt Barbie keihard in de gang naar de grote zaal

"weet je dat dan niet" zegt de dromerige stem van Luna

"ja nou goed ik weet het al wel maar ik vraag waarom ik het niet weet" zegt Barbie sarcastische

"Oke" zegt Luna die het helemaal snapt "jij vind Draco leuk"

"wat!"dat kan niet nou ja misschien wel maar hoe kunnen jullie dat nou weten, ik bedoel ik heb het tegen niemand gezegd!"stamelt Barbie "niet dat het waar is maar dan als nog"

"ach ja"zegt Luna dromerig "ik denk dat het de allessnotterigegroeneslijmpelikaan, ik hoorde ze al"

"oja"zei Barbie sarcastische **(back in action P)** "hoe kan jij nou een blablabla slijm pelikaan horen?"

"door zijn staart"

"tuurlijk wat jij wil"en chagrijnig liep Barbie verder naar de grote zaal.

"vieze, trut hij was van mij"

"tsss kijk me niet aan heks!" zegt een meisje die zo te horen niet al te slim

"ik ben een heks"snauwt Barbie "en weet niet of je het weet jij ook"

"tsss" sist het meisje

"Jezus waarom denkt iedereen toch dat het waar is"vraagt Barbie aan Ginny, April en Hermelien terwijl ze bij hun gaat zitten

"Is het dan niet zo?"vraagt April nieuwsgierig

"tuurlijk niet"snauwt Barbie

"dan mag je dat Malfidus eerst wel even vertellen, want hij kijkt op dit moment naar je." Zegt Hermelien terwijl ze een slok van haar pompoensap neemt en weer verder leest

"je vergeet die Zabini nog"zegt Harry die er bij komt zitten samen met ron

"nou daar moet je blij mee zijn"zegt Ron sarcastische als jij je iets doen Barbie moet je het ons vertellen en dan geef ik hem een klap in zijn lelijke gezicht"en om het duidelijk te laten zien wat hij bedoelt, steekt hij zijn arm op naar Draco

"bedankt hoor"lacht Barbie "maar je kan eerder zijn gel afpakken, en doe de groeten aan Anderling van me"

"wat dan?"vraagt Ginny

"ik ga weer een les overslaan wat dat kattengejammer van Patty kan ik niet aan"en ze pakt haar boeken op loopt langs de tafel van Zwadderich en slaat met haar boek tegen Blaise z'n hoofd aan en snauwt: "kijk nog een keer en ik maak je af., en dat geld ook voor jouw Malfidus!" en met een grote glimlach op haar gezicht liep ze de grote zaal uit.

* * *

**hehe eindelijk weer een hoofdstuk af :P hop dat jullie het een beetje leuk vonden maar zie je dat leuke knopje (A) mooi he glinsterd hij ook zo voor jouw (A) nouja zal je niet meer onder druk zetten DRUK DAT KNOPJE NU IN! GA REVIEUWEN :p whaha :P**


End file.
